Saving all my love
by Lesmis13
Summary: Inhaling his scent, Gou beamed brightly in delight. He smelled just like strawberry short cakes, and it makes her want to touch him some more; she wanted to kiss him some more; she just wanted to be with him.


**_(A/N: Hi everyone! It has been a while since I written a story for my OTP so I decided to write one during the break! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. I am so sorry if this is cheesy or there is any spelling or grammar mistakes.)_**

**_All the characters in this story belong to Koji Oji and Kyoto Animation._**

* * *

When Gou heard the sounds of the door opening and closing, and keys jingling in the distance, and cheerful voice saying "I'm home", the red headed girl smiled mischievously and sped down the hall to the direction of the voice. Rounding the corner, the red headed girl was in the living room. Inside, Nagisa was sitting on the couch, playing a game on his phone.

"Welcome back!" Gou chimed in, making Nagisa jumped slightly in surprise. His phone fell from his hand and landed on the floor with a loud thud. A beeping sound filled the air briefly, signifying them that the boy had lost the game. He groaned. And the red headed girl took his moment of frustration to make her move.

Quickly, Gou settled herself on his lap and pushed him deeper into the couch, trapping him. She was rolling her hips, grinding against him. Nagisa froze and tensed up, feeling his face reddened as he resisted the urge to look down and stare at his girlfriend's body. The only thing she was in was his pale pink button up shirt, which was not button up all the way and a pair of socks. The shirt was big on her; her shoulders and cleavage was exposed, but she did not seem to care as she continued her actions. Gou was just too cute. Nagisa thought. He gulped and collected himself as he allowed Gou to touch him_._

Slender and delicate hands worked at unbuttoning his blue shirt, opening it up, revealing his bare shoulders. Gou leaned against him. Her lips ghosted over his right shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. A satisfying smirk appeared on her face before she kissed his now exposed skin gently. Inhaling his scent, Gou beamed brightly in delight. He smelled just like strawberry short cakes, and it made her want to touch him some more; she wanted to kiss him some more; she just wanted to be with him. Her hands trailed down from his shoulders to chest. And as her hands slid further down his body so did her kisses.

Each kiss the girl placed on his body, the more Nagisa could he feel his heart beat. His heart was beating was so fast that he was afraid that he heart was going to stop. Suddenly, he found it hard to breathe. It was becoming too hot in here.

Then, Gou stopped her actions; her kisses cease to continue, but her hands still lingered on top of his chest. She picked herself up from him. Her head titled as she looked at the boy before her. His face was so red and sweaty that she thought he passed out from the random but exciting act of affection. She bit down on her lips, feeling a little bit guilty by her actions. She wanted to touch him so bad that she did not bother to ask for any consent for him.

"Nagisa, are you okay?"

Nagisa took a deep breathe and exhale; his face returned to its natural color. "Y-yes, I'm okay, Gou!" He squeaked out, cursing himself for his nervous actions. He should be enjoying this; it was not everyday that his girlfriend decided to be bold and touch him in such a way. But instead, he let his nervousness take over and ruin the moment. Gou was never going to do this again. "I was just surprise by your actions; you are really not the one to do things like this."

At her boyfriend's response, Gou clutched her sides and started to laugh, which only made the boy more confused. She was not mad? Nagisa thought, feeling relieved. Wiping her tears, Gou wrapped her arms around his neck and look at him straight in the eyes. "You are right; I am not the one to do these kinds of stuff, but I wanted to touch you so bad…" She trailed off. She saw that Nagisa was going to respond. And before he could utter a word, Gou leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear. "It is because I have been saving all my love for you." With that, Gou cupped his face and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
